


Mating Rituals

by ecrituredudesir



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Foot Spanking, Gags, Mating, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pussy Spanking, stun gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity. All characters are adults / over the age of 18 here and fully grown.Ember asks Spike to show her how ponies mate. He takes an incredible amount of liberty with it.





	Mating Rituals

Part of her wondered if she would regret it when Ebony turned to Spike, and with an amount of teasing, asked if he’d show her how ponies mated. In that moment, there had been a spark of interest in his eyes, his gaze brightening as a thousand little suggestive thoughts passed his head, and he grinned as he took her wrist to drag her along towards his room. Though her question had been relative genuine, wondering what he knew from his copious amount of time in Equestria among the ponies, Spike had taken it as free reign to do absolutely whatever he wanted, whether or not it pertained to her question or not. He could keep up the pretenses for long enough-- which was why when he fished out the various leather straps and gear he had in mind for their little session, a muzzle was the first thing on his list to retrieve.  
  
“Here, let me put this on you,” he started first, moving to secure it behind her head already. Her slight confusion wasn't unreasonable at the sight of the mask, though she trusted him. She held still as he fastened the muzzle over her face, keeping her mouth closed as he slowly guided her over to the rack he had leaned next to his bed, laying it flat on his bed before patting it gently. "Lay down, he instructed, watching as she followed the command. "I need to get you ready." When she relaxed against the board, she became distinctly aware of the thick leather straps attached, because once they were within range, he began pulling them across her body. Along with the board came a tight jacket-like device that he guided her to slowly slip her arms into, but once that had been pulled on, he swiftly began strapping her down the rest of the way. Her body was immobilized, strapped with her arms and legs restrained to the metal poles of the board. Any noise of confusion was muffled by the cover, and she found the tight fabric of the constraining top working against her like a second skin, far thinner than the leather straps. The rough material on her bare breasts were making her nipples hard, and with a little embarrassment she realized that they were standing firm and noticeable under her shirt.  
“Look at these,” Spike observed with a smirk, dragging her now secured body over his lap. He raised a hand to flick at the hardened buds of her nipples, but he also reached behind himself to draw a moving lever from just out of her eyesight. She hadn’t seen it first, and she wasn’t sure what it was or why Spike had it so readily available. “I think we should really start getting you all warmed up for a proper mating.”  
  
Before she could wonder what he meant by it, he took the two clamps on one side of the pulley system he’d pulled over—just past his wrist she could see a weighted ball which offered some resistance when he pulled the clamps down. Leaving her balanced on his lap, he pulled the clamps down with both hands, pulling them without hesitation down to clasp them both around her hard nipples. The response was immediate, make the other dragon squeal softly from within the muzzle. Though the pressure wasn’t intense when he still held the clamps, the minute he let them go, the weight on the other end of the pulley dropped down and pulled her nipples taunt.  
  
“Oh? Weren’t expecting that?” He teased with the same little satisfaction at hearing her squeal. Though the weight put plenty of pressure on her nipples already, abusing the sensitive, hard nubs already squeezed mercilessly by the clamps, Spike decided it wasn't quite enough. He wanted to see Ember squirming in a sensory overload, and his fingers roamed down carefully to her bare, vulnerable cunt, let exposed by the fact her legs were tied to the opposite sides of the poles she was strapped against. With how her body sat tied across his lap, he didn't have to worry about balancing her, and across he teased his clawed fingertips against her clit, his other hand rose. With a little chuckle, his fingers of the free hand curled, flicking the weight of the pulley. Immediately it made made the weight swing, adding a momentum of movement along the cable connected to the clamps. His quiet laughter stopped, just so he could enjoy the way it made her noises of alarm echo free, mixed, startled pain almost silenced by the muzzle.

“I think you’re enjoying yourself,” he pointed out, dipping his fingers a little lower than where they’d been occupied with teasing her clit, finding her lower lips flush with warmth and wet with arousal. Despite her discomfort, he could tell the mixed signals of pain-pleasure he was sending through her body by teasing and putting the extra weight on the clamps pulling her nipples while teasing her cunt was getting her more than a little heated. Her cheeks were flushed, but that embarrassment was met with a heavy mix of desire.

He didn't miss the subtle was he could feel the tight hole between her thighs would tense every time he made the weight swing, either--he even held his fingers pressed against it when he reached up to give the weight a tug, watching the way it stretched her nipples taunt against the tight fabric between the clamps and her skin, making her muffled noise slip into a faint cry. She was dripping wet by then, but he had far too many fantasies to end it so quickly by giving her any real relief. Tauntingly still, he reached up to give her clit a little flick, making her breath hitch.

Slowly, he pulled the muzzle away, fishing out a ball gag from behind him, still well out of her line of sight. Her breathing was rapid and short with the mix of pleasure and pain, and he he gave he gave her no time to question him on his odd, mysterious methods.

"Do you want me to give you more attention here?" He asked, rubbing his fingers tantalizingly slow between her lower lips.  
  
She started to nod her head, but he paused tauntingly because of it. “Say it.”  
  
Ember swallowed hard, finding her throat a little dry from her want. “Yes.”  
  
“Yes, what?” Spike countered, pulling his fingers away slowly to encourage her to answer properly. Her eyes closed tightly and squeezed, squirming against her bindings. It only made the weight move, still attached to her chest, and she gave a breathless little whine because of it.  
  
“Yes, please,” she corrected herself, inhaling sharply. The word sent a shiver of satisfaction through him to hear her beg, and that was all he needed before he moved the ball gag forward.  
  
“Open your mouth,” he instructed, moving to fasten it behind her head once again to silence her once she obeyed. Though she was still squirming just a little, he stopped that with another little tug on the weight, before he moved her from his lap to leave her on the bed with her nipples still pulled taunt by the clamps. Though she could somewhat see the movement from the corner of her eye, she wasn’t able to make out what he was doing next. Spike was all too happy to set up the next toys without her seeing them. Only when there came the sound of rustling wood did he return to her, unbinding her aching limbs and tossing a thin bundle of fabric at her.  
  
“Put that on, and close your eyes,” he instructed. He hadn’t removed the ball gag by then, and she couldn’t question her confusion at putting clothing _on, _but she was so desperate for some sort of relief by then that she didn’t question it, pulling on what turned out to be a full body, one-piece outfit that covered her from her feet to her neck without really covering her at all. It was all lace, showing her scales and body under it, with darker patterns of curling flowers across it. It was also skin tight, hugging every curve of her body without any give, and she shifted in it as she closed her eyes as he’d instructed, letting him lead her over to whatever he’d set up.

He had her lift one leg initially, making her stretch it straight as he secured ties to her ankle, knee, and other points before he lifted her other leg into a perfect split, tying it the same way. She could hear him move behind her, taking her arms and binding them behind her against her wings, also tightly bound. He grinned, reaching up to grope at her breasts roughly, teasing and tormenting her tender, sore nipples. "No smart comebacks if you're gagged, huh?" He teased. "Open your eyes."

As much as she wanted to retort against his teasing, her gaze snapped open to see that he had her legs spread and tied to and wide, wooden plank, though his rough handling of her tits did make her give a muffled, surprised little whimper given how sensitive the clamps had left her. "Don't worry. You won't notice this for long." She didn't understand what the other dragon meant by that until until she until she could hear the audible little click of a machine turning on, and slowly thee devices approached her.

They were all in an almost pinwheel or electric fan shape, connected to a rotary motor with thick leather straps connected to to a to a center circle. As the motor hummed to life, they began to spin rapidly, the leather straps blurring into into a slow circle shape as the moved. Two of them moved to her feet, one per foot as she squirmed, realizing just how fast they were going. The first smack echoed hard in the room as it connected with the sole of her foot, making her cry out against the ball gag. The only protection she had against it was the thin fabric of lace, leaving her ultimately nearly defenseless against it, and the second spinning series of straps also starting a regular, hard smacking pace against the tender inner sole of her feet.  
  
The gag stifled her noises, leaving her squirming helplessly against the bindings, but it seemed Spike was far from done. “Didn’t I say I’d give you a little more attention down there?” He whispered against her cheek, leaning forward as a third device came into eyesight, making her own gaze widen in shock at the sight of it. She squirmed fiercely already, unable to move with her arms trapped behind her and her legs spread helplessly wide. Like the other devices, it had plenty of leather strips like the blade of a box fan, and it was also spinning. Instead of going for the soles of her feet, where the bottoms were still being abused by the smack of the machines there, this one came up between her thighs. Spike gave a little motion forward, and pushed the wooden plank forward, bringing her closer to it until the first _smack!_ echoed out in the room, followed but her muffled squeal. The smacks continued as the device continued to rotate, spanking the leather straps against her lace covered pussy. She squirmed and writhed against the binding as again and again, her cunt and clit were smacked by the machine, making her jerk and writhe. The ache in her feet had been bad enough, but each time the sharp slap echoed out between her thighs, it made her jump and wince. Spike did nothing to help her, his hands exploring and squeezing the already tender expanse of her breasts, mixing the sensation of spiking pain through her feet and against her pussy with the pleasure of his teasing and gropes to her still-vulnerable nipples. The lace was an odd texture against her chest, and every time she jerked or flinched because of the smacks, it rubbed ruthlessly against the affected skin.  
  
Her eyes were watering with tears that threatened to spill over at the steady, rhythmic slaps against her body. Though each new sound, whether it be to the bottom of her feet or against the slit between her legs, which gave off a noticeably more _wet_ slap considering how aroused she’d been before she’d been tied there, drew a muffled squeak or gasp against the tag. Spike was thoroughly enjoying to show, and the way he could feel her breasts rise and fall in his grasping hands every time her noises and hard breath made it. Though he’d managed to hold careful composure until now, the sight of her vulnerable and squirming in her binds, the shine of tears in her eyes.  
  
Spike could tell when her desperate, startled noises turned into a silenced chorus of agonized pleading, her mind moving to desperate begs for and semblance of relief to the hard slaps of the devices against her body. Rather than stop it, though, he slowed it down. What may have seemed like a small mercy, though, only proved to be worse.  
  
The slowness to the blows just made her much more aware of the throbbing ache left in her most sensitive areas of skin between each smack. It gave her enough time to feel the pain before another blow would land, reducing her to helpless sobs each time one hit, leaving the soles if her feet battered and her pussy lips swollen and abused. He could tell her body wasn't differentiating the pain of the smacks and the pleasure of strikes against her clit from the way she was still dripping with arousal through the thin lace barrier.  
  
As he felt his cock stirring to life, he knew he wanted to push her further. He was getting excited, but he wanted to have her fully desperate for the relief of release, and to be grateful when he finally gave it to her. “Want to move on?” He asked, the question just as much a trick as the last one had been.  
  
Her awareness of this new trick question was hazy at best. She had no way of telling if it was another mockery like his last, the one that got her into this position, had been. She was too focused on trying to get away from the maddening abuse of both her feet and pussy that she was willing to agree to anything, frantically nodding until he chuckled against her cheek, turning the machines off with one, final hard squeeze to her full chest.  
  
She breathed breathed a heavy sigh of relief, left with the aching burn of her abused scales and the fact she'd be a little bruised from the steady smacks. Spike was moving quickly again already, sliding away the machines and already beginning to untie her legs and let her lower to the ground, but otherwise he didn’t unbind her wings or arms yet. Pulling her away from the board to stand forward, he didn’t quite move to give her the option of asking any questions now, too close to getting her submissive and exactly how he wanted her. Slowly, he pulled her lace outfit off, making her think that she’d finally get a bit of relief, but as he untied the bindings of her arms and wings, it was only so he could have her sit back on the bed while he pulled another outfit onto her body.  
  
She could see the bright orange of the fabric, but it was interrupted. Only when he had pulled it up both of her shapely legs could she see that it was a tiger-stripe pattern, more opaque than the lace outfit had been, but still tight enough to be a second skin on her form. It was pulled on rather quickly with his help, and she swallowed a little nervously when he immediately proceeded to pull her arms behind her again—this time tying them with her wings once more, but in addition, he grasped her tail and pulled it up to align with her spine, binding it in the same smooth motions with the thin, brown ropes that ted her wings snugly shut, not allowing them to flex open.  
  
He replaced her gag with a thicker, stick-like one this time, one that enabled her to bite down on the length of it if she needed to; it was built to brace for pain. Ember didn’t even have time to say his name before she was silenced once more, but he was hardly stopping there. After he gagged her once more, he pulled a thick, dark blindfold over her eyes, depriving her from seeing whatever he would do next.  
  
“Take a step forward until you feel the straps on the floor stop you.” He instructed. At first, she didn’t know what he meant by straps until she could feel her feet slip into two little holes created by two leather straps fastened to the ground on either side of her foot, and before she could even express her confusion, she felt him lean down behind her, driving two high wedges under the soles of her already sore feet. She nearly whimpered from how they dug into the bottom of her feet, leaving her tilted up as if she were wearing high heels, trapped and unable to pull either foot free. His next motion was to psuh her to where her knees bent, unable to steady herself with her arms still tied and secured well behind her back.  
  
“Squat like that for a second,” he instructed, and she found a new wave of binding quickly wrapping around her. It bound her lower thighs with her upper calves, keeping her legs bent at just that angle, stuck almost kneeling forward, though the way the straps fastened over her feet wouldn’t allow her to dip very much forward at all. Just as she thought that he might be done, she felt the bindings at her knees loop up around to tie around her throat. The more she tilted forward, the more she risked face planting to the ground below, unable to catch herself with her bound arms.  
  
Spike had forced her into a precarious squatting position, and already she could start to feel her leg muscles burning at the way she could neither tilt back very far with the wedges under her heels, or forward with the rope tied around her throat.  
  
“Don’t move too low, or you’ll be punished,” Spike whispered against her horn again, and though she couldn’t see it, she could hear the startlingly loud electrical crackle as he fished a small, square stun gun from his toys, placing it under her faced up with the live spark of electricity jumping between the two metal points. She couldn’t place where the sound was familiar, but she could feel the pulse of energy just under the curves of her ass. If she moved down, she was sure she’d feel whatever it was he’d placed under her, between her parted thighs as an awaiting punishment for disobedience. “Let’s test your endurance a little, shall we?”  
  
The taunting continued quietly as he ran his hand teasingly along one of her thighs, which was already screaming for release against the uncomfortable position. It wasn’t often she tested the limits of her own muscles, but she was realizing the position was straining both her calves, back, and hips with how strictly in place she had to keep herself, and his little pushes and taunts were making it even more difficult for her to keep her balance. A few beads of nervous sweat and strain formed across her brow, dripping down against her blindfold but hardly helping the situation. All at once, Spike’s hands pulled away and she thought she would be blessed with some semblance of mercy for a moment, and though her legs were shaking under the strain at that point, she thought it would only be a momentary problem.  
There was a dead silence, and though she couldn’t see it, he was looking at the strain of her body approvingly. He could tell her determination to not sink lower was wavering, and he wasn’t planning on making it any easier on her any time soon, either. His fingers finally snuck forward once more, and ever so subtly, his claws began to tickle across her sides. Her reaction was knee-jerk and immediate, letting out a few, muffled yelps and laughs as she squirmed in her bindings, trying to worm away from the little tickles that she couldn’t protest or fight against, and finally, her loss of control made her sink just a little too far down near the stun gun. The sounding buzz as it sent a heavy, painful jolt up through her pussy lips was only muted by the way her muffled laughter from the tickling evolved into a muffled cry out, her back straightening quickly as she did her best to resume her firm squatting position over the stun gun now that she realized what sinking too low would get her.  
  
Eventually, the laughter shaking through her pushed her past her ability to keep herself upright once again. She wavered and sank, her legs spreading too wide to keep her upright fully, and it lowered her just a little too much. Considering she was still soaked through the material of her new outfit, the wetness of her cunt only made it that much worse when the stun gun connected with the plush lips of her vagina, standing clearly out with how tight the suit was. Once more, the sensation jolted through her and made her stiffen in pain, whimpering as her eyes went glassy once more, tears welling on her lashes as she found herself unable to stop them from falling. Her leg muscles were screaming now, struggling to keep her upright and he took the hint to stop tickling, but he was far from through with her in that position. His claws roamed forward, ticking along the back of her calf in the endurance training, delighting with how tense the strained muscles seemed to be. He wanted to hear those noises again though, and the electric buzz of the stun gun shocking her, stinging her through the tight array of her clothing was too much to resist causing again. She would be expecting the tickling, but…  
  
Spike pulled back, and flattening his hand out, he delivered a rough slap to the thick curve of her bottom. The sound echoed out like the crack of a whip, chased by her squeal on the other side of the gag. It set off a sharp, sudden chain of events as it made her ass cheeks bounce, her entire body tentatively rocking forward with the momentum of the hard slap to her ass. Just as she tried to adjust her position to keep her from falling forward, it made her overcompensate, leaning back just a smidgen too hard and press her lower lips almost fully to the stun gun. Her frame jolted straight once again as the electricity pulsed through her, making her spine jerk as her limbs quaked in their various bonds. Her noises of pain became a brief, blitzed stun of a sound and she nearly wavered, barely keeping herself upright to avoid another shock.  
  
He loved the sight of her quivering and helpless, desperate and completely submissive to his mercy, and now his tormenting him had him fully aroused, his cock making a noticeable bulge in his green shorts. In a smooth motion he pulled the stun gun away, flipping it off as he removed the wedges keeping her feet trapped in the straps on the ground. A wavering sigh of relief slipped from her, finally able to relax without the fear of being shocked once more.  
  
The dragon reached forward enough to pull her back by the hips, giving the momentum to push her far enough forward to have her cheek and shoulders press into the ground, her ass raised and her wings and arms still bound behind her. His claws dipped up to tug and pull at the skin tight outfit, using the compact tying of her body to grasp and pull the fabric down, exposing the curve of her ass first, then he tugged it as far down her thighs as he could manage. He saw the puffy, abused folds of her cunt next, seeing how it was swollen from both the regular spanking of the machine, and the repeated, sharp shocks. He could see her wet cunt twitching, unsatisfied just yet from the way pain had woven so powerfully in with the pleasure, and he hadn’t given her the mercy of an orgasm. Fortunately, nothing of her was hidden from him, and part of him was satisfied that he’d already tied her tail up next to her wings, giving him full and easy access to her folds without having to lift it out of the way.  
  
“I’m going to show you the best part about their mating,” He announced, knowing she had no way of answering him still. Though his fantasies had been well-lived still, the utter helpless way she just squirmed, restrained against the ground without the ability to move her arms or challenge his ‘expertise’ on the mating habits of ponies had him nearly popping out of his shorts still. With a tight little groan he reached down, pushing down his shorts to free his cock finally, giving it a few strokes to get him up to full mast. He brushed the tip of it down to slide against the slick arousal between her lower lips, noting the tender way that they throbbed, and he knew every pulse of the raw flesh was from his endurance testing and earlier torment. Her soreness made her squirm in faint discomfort, giving a muffled groan against the gag, but he knew that those noises would be fading into pleasure as well soon enough.  
  
He reached down to grasp the curves of her ass, his thumbs reaching down to her pussy lips to spread them, admiring the marks left on them, and he gradually sank into her, stretching her swollen lips on his base as he sank into her tight entrance. The penetration coupled with the faint soreness drew another little whimper from her, and he drank in her noises like a fine wine, exhaling slowly as he felt her squeeze and tense around him the more slowly yet deeply he pushed in. When he had finally let their hips meet, his front pressing to her ass and feeling the way her lower lips pulsed with heat against him. Every part of him was pleased with how her body throbbed against him, her swollen pussy showing every sign of the last several hours of his ‘lessons’ in mating. Once he felt her adjust around him, he reached forward to grasp her hips. Just as quickly as he was pulling out, he pulled her along in the few seconds following so he could make their hips slam together with all the more force the moment he pushed back in. Though it wasn’t the same slapping as he’d subjected her to not long ago, the momentum of his hips slamming forward against her own wasn’t that far from the same force, making her cry out into her gag. She could only imagine he position was right, given how many times she’d seen ponies come so close to mounting one another, and here was Spike, rutting into her from behind.  
  
Each powerful thrust echoed the slap of his hips to her ass, chased by her muffled grunt of pleasure. It seemed the stimulation was finally out doing the soreness his toys had left her with, even if they made her slit all the warmer and softer against the base of his cock every time he bottomed out. She had wanted to see what pony mating was like, and he couldn't just leave it at the basics. His delight in her submission had faded only into the steady intent to breed, his frame now leaned over hers as his pace jack rabbited deep in her.  
  
He made sure she came first, wanting to exert and solidify just how much power he had in the situation still. The minute he dragged deep against her inner sweet spot, he felt her walls squeeze tight around him and heard the outright muffled cry of her nearly screaming against the gag. Spike gripped her hips once more, hard enough to bruise, and pulled her back fully onto his cock as he finished inside of her, letting every last drop of his cum fill her, shuddering over her until he pulled free to catch his breath. It was still a lovely sight to see her bound and at his mercy, but he knew that their little game was over, and he reached out to gradually untie her legs, then her tail from her wings. Once her arms and wings were released, she stretched them out, feeling their soreness from being bound in place for so long. Part of her remaining submission had her allowing him to ungag and unblindfold her, as if she might have had to ask for permission otherwise.  
  
As she felt his seed well on the inside of her thighs, with him having firmly bred her in the process, she could only let out a quiet, noise, still glowing in the afterglow of her orgasm. “Geez,” she murmured, exhaling slowly. “If that’s how ponies mate, no wonder they’re always so busy and … like _that_,” she mumbled.  
  
Spike could only grin to himself as he began to fold away his toys, putting them in their place while he left her there to recover. He had no intent on telling her that very little of what they’d done was actually the regular mating practices of ponies, but he doubted she’d be asking anyone else considering he was the local ‘expert,’ after all.


End file.
